Nonwoven textile material containing various thermoplastic fibers are well-known in the prior art. In addition to its significant use in structural elements such as molded parts, polypropylene has found significant use as a fiber in yarn, and woven and nonwoven textile materials. In order to capitalize on its strength, high melting point and chemical inertness, as well as low cost, the polymer typically used for such applications has been crystalline homopolymer polypropylene. However, textile materials, such as nonwoven materials, prepared from polypropylene fibers do not generally exhibit the delicate balance of properties that would be most desirable, such as softness and drapability.